


The Worst Things in Life Come Free to Us

by Tomlinson4502



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort/Angst, Homeless Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Louis-centric, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinson4502/pseuds/Tomlinson4502
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay...I'll take you home then. Where do you live?" Louis didn't know how to answer that, so he figured he'd just tell the truth. "I'm homeless." stated bluntly. The boy looked shocked for a moment, then said, "If you'd like, you can stay at my flat for the night." Louis thought he was an idiot for letting a stranger into his home, but agreed none the less. As they began the walk to his flat, the boy said, "My name's Harry by the way. What's yours?"</p>
<p>"Louis." he smiled.</p>
<p>Or the one where Louis is homeless, and Harry takes him to his flat after saving him from a traumatic experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna warn readers that this story contains an attempted rape scene in the beginning, so you've been warned. The next chapters will be longer I promise. Enjoy xxx

"That'll be ten pounds."

Louis reached into the pocket of his sweater and pulled out a fiver. He placed it on the counter, giving the cashier a small smile before grabbing the pack of cigarettes and walking out the door. A gust of wind hit Louis right as he left the convenience store, causing goosebumps to form on his arms. Grabbing the lighter from his pocket, he lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes and let the satisfying feeling wash over him. God how he missed this. 

After a few minutes of roaming around, Louis eventually found a small park with a few benches. A perfect place to sleep for the night. He laid down on one of the benches and closed his eyes, trying not to let the cold get to him. He was on the brink of passing out, when suddenly the sound of men laughing startled him awake. He opened his eyes, feeling his stomach drop as he saw a group of middle aged men walking his way. He quickly sat up and turned to leave, but before he could one of the men grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck! Let me go!" he screamed at the man, but he just laughed it off. Louis took note that there were three of them, and judging by the beer bottles in their hands, he assumed they were drunk. He tried wiggling out of the man's grasp, but he was just too strong.

"Now what's a young lad like you doing out at this time of night?" the man asked, though it was hard for him to understand because of his drunken voice. 

"I'm eighteen you fucker." he sneered, earning himself a hard slap on the cheek. He groaned at the stinging sensation and placed the hand the man wasn't gripping on his cheek.

"I don't think this is a good idea guys." one of the other two men admitted. They both a wore a worried expression on their face, and Louis prayed that one of them would stop this madness.

"Shut up," the man gripping Louis hissed, "this bitch deserves whatever's coming to him." And with that he pulled out a pocket knife and held it in front of Louis, causing the boy to gasp in fear and squirm even harder. He chuckled in amusement and threw Louis to the ground.

"We're outta here." the other man finally said, and with that they ran away, leaving just Louis and the man laying on top of him.

He was almost positive he was going to kill him right then and there, but then he began pulling Louis' pants down, and Louis' eyes widened in surprise. "W-what are you doing?" Louis cried out, but he didn't answer. His pants were now down to his ankles, leaving Louis' legs vulnerable to the cold.

 _This can't be happening. This can't be happening,_ Louis repeated in his head as the man started unbuckling his own jeans. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he laid there, awaiting for what was going to happen. The man was about to pull Louis' boxers down, and then-

"Hey! You there!" a voice shouted. "Shit." the monster above him cursed, and suddenly his weight was no longer crushing Louis. He shut his eyes and curled up in a ball once the man left, not wanting anyone to see him so exposed. It wasn't until he felt himself being violently shaken did he come back to reality. He opened his eyes, and was surprised at the sight above him.

There stood a boy around his age, with curly brown locks and emerald eyes. He looked deeply concerned for the Louis, and put his hand out for him to grab. He hesitantly grabbed the green-eyed boy's hand, still not sure whether he should trust him or not. The boy smiled warmly, trying his best to comfort Louis, who was looking at him as if he had grown two heads. "Are you alright mate?" the boy asked once Louis was on his feet and had pulled his pants back up. It was a stupid question, of course he wasn't alright. Still, Louis nodded and said, "Thanks for that."

"Of course," the boy grinned, "I'll drive you to the police station."

Louis' eyes widened. "No!" he spurted out, causing the curly headed boy to frown in confusion.

"I...I just want to forget about it." 

The boy's frown deepened, but he didn't pry any further. "Okay...I'll take you home then. Where do you live?" Louis didn't know how to answer that, so he figured he'd just tell the truth. "I'm homeless." stated bluntly. The boy looked shocked for a moment, then said, "If you'd like, you can stay at my flat for the night." Louis thought he was an idiot for letting a stranger into his home, but agreed none the less. As they began the walk to his flat, the boy said, "My name's Harry by the way. What's yours?"

"Louis." he smiled.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get darker, I promise. If Louis doesn't seem like he's that much affected by what happened, you'll see why soon enough. ENJOOY XX

It took ten minutes for Louis and Harry to reach his flat. "What were you doing out there anyways?" Louis asked as Harry was unlocking the front door. "I was going out for a run. Heard a cry while passing the park and decided to take a look. 'M glad I did." he smiled and opened the door.

The inside of Harry's flat was small, but cozy nevertheless. "I'm making tea, would you like some?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Yes, please." Louis answered while observing the pictures on the wall. Louis couldn't help but feel jealous when seeing a photo of Harry and his family together. Judging by the seasonal sweaters they wore and the decorated tree in the background, Louis presumed it was Christmas. They all looked so happy, and Louis couldn't think of a single time it was like that in his household.

"How are you feeling?"

Louis jumped at the voice and turned around with wide eyes. He calmed down when realizing it was Harry. "A lot better now that I'm not freezing my ass off." he chuckled. Harry beamed at Louis' answer and handed him a cup of tea. They both sat down on the couch and began drinking in silence, that is until Louis said, "Thank you for taking me in for the night. You really didn't have to."

"It's no problem Louis," his smile turned to a frown and he looked down at his hands, "Um...I know it's rude to ask, but I'm curious. How'd you become homeless?"

"I've only been homeless for two days, actually." Louis admitted, receiving a surprised expression from Harry, "My dad came home earlier than usual and caught me-uh-he caught me messing around with another boy from school." Louis prayed that Harry wasn't homophobic like his parents.

"That's awful Louis," Harry scowled, "I guess I'm lucky. My mum figured out I was gay when I was nine, so it wasn't really a big deal when I came out."

Well, Louis certainly hadn't expected that. He sat there with his mouth open as Harry took another sip of his tea. "You're gay?" he blurted out, not even bothering to act casual about it. Harry chuckled and nodded his head. Pointing to a picture on the wall, he said with a smirk, "That's my boyfriend Xavier." In the photo, a blonde lad who looked at least three years older was kissing Harry's cheek.

"Oh, I see you go for the older guys." Louis teased, causing Harry to burst out laughing. To some it might've sounded like a witch's cackle, but to Louis it was music to his ears.

He didn't know why, but there was something about Harry that instantly comforted him. Louis knew he should've been worried right now. He had no job, no home, and no friends to turn to for help. Still, he couldn't help but feel at ease around the green-eyed beauty.

After about an hour Louis felt his eyes begin to droop. Harry must've noticed, because he said, "You can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll take the couch." Louis quickly shook his head in objection. "No way, you've already done enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"...Alright, I'll go get the blankets."

Harry left the living area, and when he came back he was holding a fluffy blanket and pillow. Louis sighed in content as the warm blanket covered his body, and his head rested on the soft pillow. "Thank you." Louis mumbled as he closed his eyes. Harry chuckled at the boy and shook his head. "It's no problem love. I'll see you in the morning." And with that he turned off the lights and proceeded to his bedroom.

***

Louis awoke to the feeling of being violently shaken. He groaned and opened his eyes, surprised to find an angry blonde looking down at him. "Get the fuck up." the boy hissed. But before Louis could even get a word in, a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Leave him alone Xavier, we didn't even do anything." Harry begged. _Oh_. Realization hit Louis like a ton of bricks.

"Are you serious?" Xavier scoffed, "How do you think I felt when I opened the door and saw some twink laying on your couch." Louis' blood boiled at the term _twink_ , but he kept his mouth shut.

"Let me explain! I was running and-"

"Shut up Harry. I don't want to listen to your lame ass excuses."

Louis just wanted to leave now. He attempted to stand up, but Xavier pushed him back down forcefully. Automatically images of last night began to replay in his head, causing him to whimper and hug his knees to his chest.

"Don't fucking touch him Xavier."

"Oh, so you did fuck him. I knew it."

"Jesus Christ!" Harry flailed his arms in frustration before pointing to the door, "Leave, or I'm calling the cops."

"Fine, but don't expect to hear from me again." Xavier shouted.

Louis flinched when the door slammed shut and stood up from the couch. "I should really go."

Harry glared angrily at the door, but when Louis spoke up his face features softened. "Are you sure? I was going to make you breakfast."

"Uh," Louis stared agape at Harry, "I assumed you'd want me gone since I kind of just ruined your relationship."

Harry didn't answer for a few seconds, but then said, "It wasn't your fault. In fact, I'm kind of glad it happened." Louis didn't know how to respond, so he just stood there awkwardly.

"Why don't you take a shower while I fix us breakfast?" Harry finally offered. "Are you sure?" Louis asked hesitantly. The curly-headed boy had already done so much for him.

"Of course." Harry smiled, "Believe or not Louis, I actually really like you. If I didn't you'd probably be gone by now..." he frowned when realizing what he just said, "No, wait. I didn't mean it like that. I wouldn't just kick you out if I didn't like you. That would be really mean of me. I just mean-"

"Harry," Louis interrupted him, trying his best to hide the smile that threatened to appear, "I get it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Louis sighed in content as the warm water hit his skin. It had only been a couple days since he'd taken a shower, but to Louis it felt like months. He scrubbed himself harshly, attempting to get rid of the dirt layering his body. Red marks appeared on his skin the harder he scrubbed, but Louis didn't notice. 

Louis failed to avoid the mirror as he stepped out of the shower, and grimaced when taking in his reflection. He looked paler than usual, and had dark circles under his eyes. All in all, he looked like a homeless person.

He grabbed a towel hanging from the wrack and wrapped it around his waist. When opening the door, he was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. The amazing smell led him to the kitchen, and there he found a curly-headed lad next to the stove, flipping a pancake. He smiled when noticing Louis, but it immediately vanished as his traveled downwards to Louis' torso. 

"Louis."


End file.
